Torawarebito
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Haruka no le detuvo, no supo cómo hacerlo, sintiéndose destrozado, pesándole el encierro de nuevo. Porque desde ese día, desde que apareciera Rin en su vida, él había perdido aquel valioso sentimiento. Convirtiéndose en un eterno prisionero al cual un ave le había robado la llave que abría su encierro. Bajo el disfraz de un fiero tiburón.


**T**_orawarebit_**o**

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos era libre. Rin por perseguir un sueño del cual no era dueño, Haruka por ser esclavo de una ansiedad que tampoco le pertenecía.

Para ambos la necesidad de librarse de sus ataduras es demasiado parecida. Sin embargo exhibida de manera distinta. Matsuoka brama, llora, reniega y aprieta los dientes, corriendo entre las aguas precipitado, agitado, moviendo los brazos y piernas al tratar de aferrarse a algo que lo mantenga parado en lo más alto de un anhelo prestado. Nanase en cambio cierra los ojos, aligera el cuerpo y deja que las aguas se lo traguen, que las ondas laven sus lamentos, las profundidades lo protejan de todo aquello que lastima y genera desasosiego.

Porque Rin necesita moverse, y Haruka detenerse.

Y en sus diferencias, dentro de sus choques colosales, la salvación de uno es la perdición del otro.

Haruka lo supo mucho antes que Rin, en ese instante en que sus caminos se entrelazaron bajo aquel árbol de cerezos a lo alto de la escuela. Ese que inundaba con sus pétalos marchitos la alberca. De la cual Matsuoka habló en deseo de probar en algún momento, diciéndolo entre sonrisas y en un tono aniñado, femenino e inocente. Que estar a lado de Rin nada bueno podría salir. Él nunca quiso ampliar su mundo, mundo que compartía únicamente con Makoto, hasta que Matsuoka entró a la fuerza, y aunque se hubo resistido a la tenacidad y a esa extraña personalidad con la que contaba capaz de atizarle internamente hasta volverlo sediento, esta terminó ganándole por completo.

Enseñándole Rin algo que nunca antes había experimentado con anterioridad.

La diversión, amistades diferentes, sentimientos competitivos y agitaciones inexplicables, ansias e insomnios, anhelos y quereres que no incluyeran al agua solamente. Todos ellos venían ocultos peligrosamente dentro del espíritu que Rin poseía, por ello odió cuando se marchó empleando esa tonta sonrisa, sufriéndolo, y alejándose por primera vez de lo único que estaba seguro de haber amado en su totalidad, dejando de nadar para torturarse día a día al observar a distancia y en silencio aquella libertad que el mar mostraba airoso, hermoso, entre la tierra y el cielo al despuntar el alba y al caer la noche.

Y aún así aceptó, cediendo al grito desesperado que Rin había lanzado porque Haruka también había gritado en un total silencio. Doblegándose ante las posibilidades de herirlo de nuevo, importándole poco el riesgo de quedarse atado para siempre a Matsuoka. Poniendo en riesgo su tranquilidad, acelerando su ansiedad, todo porque no quería verlo llorar, de nuevo, pero sobre cualquier otra cosa por su grande necesidad de alcanzar su propia libertad.

"Estoy aquí como lo prometí"

Porque Rin necesitaba moverse para vivir, al igual que un tiburón. Y él deshacerse de aquella ancla que extrañamente le impulsaba hacia arriba.

"Por supuesto. He mejorado mi tiempo, estoy al mismo nivel que tu"

Pues Nanase solo necesitaba quedarse quieto, fluir lento y a donde el agua lo llevase. Sin preocupaciones, sin nadie, sin Rin.

"Nadie más importa. Esto es solo entre tú y yo"

Para continuar viviendo.

"Estoy ansiándolo"

Haruka se lo dijo, así mismo, que ese día, el momento de su carrera contra Rin, sería una competencia, una batalla y como premio único una libertad ansiada.

Sus miradas fueron decididas, sus vidas también.

El agua le adoraba y podía decir lo mismo de Rin aunque él interactuara diferente. La rapidez con la que Matsuoka siempre se mostró la primera vez que lo vio nadar, seguía allí, afilada y perfeccionada. Perdiendo de nuevo en los primeros 50 metros, siendo lo suficiente veloz para rebasarle y todavía tener oportunidad de mirarle altivo, engreído, orgulloso como él mismo. Haciéndole ver que en ello seguía siendo mejor que él, que Haruka.

Esa fue la segunda advertencia que la vida le hizo, y Nanase temeroso aceleró la patada, pensando en que tal vez no existiría una tercera, mucho menos una cuarta para dar vuelta atrás a esto. Demostrándole al igual que recordándole a Rin el que aún era capaz de alcanzarlo en los 75 metros que les restaban de ese corto pero decisivo destino.

No escuchó el ruido de los otros competidores, solo el sonido de su respiración desbocada y la de Rin, así como de las poderosas brazas y veloces patadas chocar contra el agua. Se olvidó del grito hecho por Makoto quién anhelaba, quizás más que él mismo, su victoria. Ni siquiera pudo diferenciar el que le siguió hecho por un Rei angustiado. Centrándose únicamente en darlo todo, en buscar alcanzarlo.

A Rin y a esa libertad rondándolo.

Y terminó de una manera inimaginable pero factible. Matsuoka ganó, Rin era libre, tan libre como las aves, como aquella foto que se le escapo de las manos. Libre de él.

Nanase lo entendió, más cuando lo escuchó gritar eufórico, y verlo saborear su victoria, una que estaba más allá de una simple posición, de un número.

"Haru"

Oyendo extrañamente con mayor claridad sus palabras. Prestando inusual atención sin encontrarlo una molestia.

"Esta es mi victoria"

Contemplándole absolutamente.

"Esto quiere decir que no volveré a nadar contigo otra vez"

Percibiendo el significado subirle efervescente desde los pies.

"Nunca más"

E instalándose alrededor de su cabeza, aprisionándolo fuerte y desgarrador. Afianzándose a la garganta, cerrándole el paso al aire clorado.

Golpeándole brutal el hecho de que Rin volase, agitando esas hermosas alas, crecidas, que se hallaran selladas, ocultas dentro de su tristeza. Despidiéndose sin decir: _Hasta luego_; ahogándolo y burlándose de ello.

Preguntándose Haruka en alguna parte de su alma sí había sido así para Rin en aquel momento en que rompiera en lamentos confundiendo al agua corriendo entre sus cabellos con sus propias lágrimas, cuando le ganó.

Haruka no le detuvo, no supo cómo hacerlo, sintiéndose destrozado, pesándole el encierro de nuevo. Porque desde ese día, desde que apareciera Rin en su vida, él había perdido aquel valioso sentimiento. Convirtiéndose en un eterno prisionero al cual un ave le había robado la llave que abría su encierro.

Bajo el disfraz voraz de un fiero tiburón.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
